The Price of Power
by GradGirl2010
Summary: "I warned you there was a price." Masakaki cackled, licking Soichiro's ear. "But I never specified what you had to pay." Soichiro should have realized all actions have consequences. Now if he does not wish to go bankrupt, he must pay a price that may be to hefty for him.


**The **

**Price of Power**

"**I warned you there was a price." Masakaki cackled, licking Soichiro's ear. "But I never specified what you had to pay." Soichiro should have realized all actions have consequences. Now if he does not wish to go bankrupt, he must pay a price that may be to hefty for him.**

**Alright, I'm going to give this a try. This is Yaoi. BOYxBOY! If you don't like it, don't read and or comment!**

**()#_#()**

Mikuni hissed grudgingly through his gritted teeth, staggering away as the smiling, pink haired menace approached torturously. The gold eyes forever glued to his person, piercing into the darkest depths of his soul. His tongue ran over his pale lips ravenously. Mikuni continued to back away, hoping to escape. To his horror, his back touched the wall of his room. He had nowhere else left to run.

"Tsk, tsk, what a pity?" Masakaki mocked him. Mikuni growled to the clown like man. He gasped when Masakaki was a mere inch away from him. "Looks like you can't prolong the inevitable anymore." He cackled, putting the head of his staff under Mikuni's chin. "Time to pay up, Mr. Mikuni." He purred, pressing his chest to Mikuni's. His lips were almost upon his.

"You're insane!" Mikuni gripped his fingers roughly into Masakaki's shoulders, desperately trying to shove him away. He didn't so much as flinch. "There's no way in Hell I'd pay such a price!" He growled, still trying in vain to push him away.

"Oh but I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Masakaki vanished. Mikuni stumbled forward. "I warned you there was a price." Arms wrapped around his waist, catching him before he fell into the desk. "But I never specified what you had to pay." Masakaki cackled, licking Soichiro's ear. "You see…" Mikuni froze in the man's curiously strong arm, "Every action one takes…" He whispered huskily into Mikuni's ear, "Has a price." Mikuni shuddered, feeling the man nibble on the ridge. "When you borrowed money from me," His hand slithered up the black vest, "To save your dear sister's life," The buttons steadily became undone, revealing the white under shirt, "You swore to pay me back in any way, shape, and or form." His fingers began to circle his left nipple, grazing it lightly. Mikuni grunted at the touch. "You did not care when or how," His hand snaked into the white shirt, allowing him to better play with the nipple, "So long as your sister was safe."

"But she's not safe!" Mikuni fought against the hold. "She's still in a coma!"

"Then you should have been more specific." Masakaki snapped his fingers. He and Mikuni teleported to the bed. Mikuni was on his back, arms pinned above his head, and legs parted by the on top Masakaki. "You merely wished to save her from dying." Masakaki wagged his finger tauntingly. "But you never said anything about bringing her from her deathless slumber. Even money can't buy what isn't specified."

Mikuni narrowed his eyes, the rage inside of him making his body quake. "You bastard…" He growled, clenching a tight fist. "You tricked me!"

"Actually I didn't." Masakaki pressed hard onto the wirsts. Restraints in the shape of cards kept him pinned. "You see, my friend…" The same restraints appeared on his ankles, "You begged me for the money to help save your sister." Mikuni struggled against the bindings. "I gave it to you, but warned you of a price, and so on and so forth." Masakaki leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of Mikuni's head. His knee that was between Mikuni's legs pressed into his groin, earning him a groan. "How you spent it…" He purred, "Or the outcome…" His hot breath tickled Mikuni's ear, "Was not my doing." He whispered lowly. His tongue lapped in the inner ear. "Now pay my price." Mikuni shifted his head away, wishing to escape. Masakaki only followed, trailing his tongue to the nape of Mikuni's neck.

"I will…not." Mikuni struggled to say through the chills. Masakaki stopped, staring irksomely to the brown haired man. Mikuni squeezed his eyes closed, gritting his teeth. "I refuse to pay like this!"

Masakaki smile widened to both ears. "Then I' afraid a repossession is in order." He announced happily. "And your precious little sister will become as extinct as history." Mikuni's eyes flared open. He stared in dismay to Masakaki. "Oh, didn't I tell you? If an Entre refuses to pay the price demanded, then what they bought is repossessed." Masakaki leaned up and sat on Mikuni's hips with his hands on the pinned man's chest. "Since you bought your sister's health, I can repossess the money which went into it…" His head tilted to the side, "And it'll be as if she never returned to her comatose state." He erected a factoid finger, "In fact she'll be worse. A stork, a seizure, a sudden cold – anything could be life threatening to a girl so vulnerable." Mikuni trembled in fear, imagining what horrible fate would befall her. "Or maybe her bed will break and she'll die from sudden impact." Masakaki shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He raised his fingers, touching them together. "But if that's what you wish." He prepared to snap them.

"ALRIGHT!" Mikuni boomed. Masakaki stopped. Mikuni dropped his head in shame. "Alright…" He rasped in defeat. "You win. I will adhere to the price you've named. You may do as you wish." He bit his lip, cursing himself for such a display of weakness. "But…I beg you…do not condemn my sister. Please."

Masakaki lowered his hand and lied on the taller man, stroking his chest. "But of course, Mr. Mikuni." The buttons on his shirt quickly undid themselves. "And do not worry," He exposed the radiant chest, caressing it lovingly, "I promise to be gentle."

**I know it's not much. For now I am labeling this as complete. But I will add another chapter if you guys like.**


End file.
